


Forget Him

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Wendy regrets bringing Debbie over to Bill’s barbecue party when she learns about the young woman’s sick obsession of hurting Holden.





	Forget Him

Dr. Wendy Carr was looking through the rolled down window in the passenger seat with Debbie Mitford driving behind the wheel. They had the radio on with the oldies station playing, “I Only Want To Be With You” by Dusty Springfield. Wendy could hear Debbie singing softly under her breath. She was shy about it, but she didn’t have to be.

“You should sing more often,” Wendy was telling her. She kept her yellow-green pair of shades at the passing of cars and highway road signs. 

Debbie snorted and rested her left bare elbow up on the red polyester padding car door. She didn’t think she was good enough to sing professionally. It was no big deal. Her own window was rolled down too. The wind was blowing hard and was tossing some of her dark long locks of hair in her face.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Debbie said. “We can miss the exit to Bill’s house.”

“Why would we want to do that?” Wendy questioned. “Bill’s expecting us.”

“He’s expecting _you,_ ” Debbie corrected. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Her mind was on Holden Ford, her ex-boyfriend. “You do realize that showing up with me will give away your secret.”

“I am fully aware.” And she was. Wendy hadn’t confessed her sexual preferences to her colleagues yet. Bill and his wife had their suspicions. But Holden Ford was so obtuse. So oblivious to everything that was right in front of him. And the fact that she was sleeping with his ex lover made it ten times worse. Wendy had no intention of hurting the young man, however. She liked him, but she liked Debbie more.

“We’ve taken the exit. There’s no turning back,” Debbie continued. She, herself, knew that Holden was going to be at the barbecue, but she didn’t care. She no longer had any feelings for him, so breaking his heart once more this time with his attractive coworker would be icing on the cake.

xxxxxx

There was a good amount of people at the party. Violins and cellos were playing from a scratchy record player. Bill was standing around a small circle of friends with a bottle of beer in one hand. He had said something that made everyone roar up with laughter. Nancy was handing out cups of parfait to the wives and children. The look she wore on her face the minute she saw Wendy and Debbie approach was pure joy. Rushing through some neighbors, she spread her arms out to give Dr. Carr a hug. Wendy grimaced over Mrs. Tench’s shoulder, but patted her on the back politely before pulling away.

“Nice to see you again, Wendy,” Nancy gushed. She kept smiling, but her eyes shifted towards the hippie college girl, Debbie, who smirked back, keeping both hands inside the large denim pockets of her overalls. 

“Nancy, this is Debbie Mitford,” Wendy introduced.

“How you doing?” Debbie asked Bill’s wife. She gave her a slight nod before searching for a particular person through the yard.

“I’m doing well, honey,” Nancy replied, carefully. She quickly led them towards the food. The barbecue was shut off at the moment with grilled patties and dogs on paper plates and napkins with cans of soda and bottles of beer and bowls of chef salad and cold pasta. “Please, help yourselves, ladies!”

“Thank you,” Wendy smiled.

“Is Holden here?” Debbie asked.

“Holden?” Nancy repeated. She blinked with confusion, but then added, “Oh, he went out to get more bags of ice! He should be back very soon! Do you know each other?”

“Yes,” Debbie answered, picking out a cooked hot dog from the serving plate to bite it clean off with her teeth with no bun or sauce.

Wendy felt her face grow warm. And it wasn’t from the blazing heat of the sun either.


End file.
